


Working Title

by ShimoRyu



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Follows main story with some changes, Multi, OC is in here don't like don't read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers for game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimoRyu/pseuds/ShimoRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Seriously, feel free to suggest stuff for the title, because I've got nothing. </p>
<p>This story is literally me just playing with things for writing practice. So a lot of it will be canon and some of it will be headcanon or things that seemed interesting to throw in plot-wise for my OC. <br/>So if you haven't played the game (INCLUDING the Code Crimson Missions), you may not want to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> None of the beginning piece will make much sense (in my eyes at least since most of this is still just a little spark in my head), but it will later. Bear with me please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the beginning piece will make much sense (in my eyes at least since most of this is still just a little spark in my head), but it will later. Bear with me please!
> 
> Edit: Finally got my girlfriend to beta read this so I am reposting with the edits made.

_The sound of gunshots. Of two people calling out, one male and one female. Of Chocobos crying out loudly. The feeling of fear. Of the wind as he_ _started to flee_ _on the giant bird of his own. Across the country as fast as the creature’s legs could carry them. Arriving back, eventually, at the school/city of Akademia. Memories that were incomplete. That the boy grasped at desperately. Want_ _ing_ _to uncover more and more. Want_ _ing_ _to see these things. See them for real, not just blurs of_ _color_ _that had been taken away…_ _  
_ __  
Something dragged the boy out of his dreaming, however. The loud sound of airships approaching, and that familiar droll of gunfire in the distance. Legionnaires and Cadets were dashing all over the Chocobo Ranch, trying to keep the birds calm, and to assume a defencive assemblance . The boy quickly got to a standing position and wrapped his arms around the the bird he had been sleeping next to. It seemed she had not wanted to awaken her partner, and managed to keep calm. Now that he was awake, though, the Chocobo had begun to fidget and squawk. It; or she, was obviously distressed by the noises around them.

“It’s alright Kikrin. It’s alright,” the young man murmured. “They’re not gonna hurt us. It will be okay. Shhh, shhh. Calm down. It’s alright.”

The bird did not still, but it did stop squawking. That  moment of silence  ended when one of the legionnaires pulled the man away by the arm. “Come on, you can’t stay here! This place could become a battlefield soon!”

“But Kikrin!” He cried out, eyes growing wide. 

“Your Chocobo will be fine! We’ll keep her safe! Just get back to The Chancellor’s office where  _ you  _ will be safe from all of this!”

He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay here.  He w anted to protect one of the last beings that he considered family; the last left in his mind.   With his magic he probably could, but that wasn’t something that could be done by him .

The situation was out of his hands.  
  
“I’ll be back Kikrin, I promise. Please don’t die, stay safe. I _will_ come back here when this all boils over.” With a gentle pat on the bird’s head, he took off after the legionary once more. He was quickly led to two of his grandfather’s guards, who took custody of him from that point on. At least, until they arrived at their destination. 

* * *

“Grandfather! What’s going on!?” The  aforementioned  man shouted as he pretty much ran into Chancellor Khalia Chival VI’s office.

The Chancellor was merely standing at the window, with an expression somewhere between tense and calm. As if he were waiting for something to happen. Soon ,  he turned to the one who had just come in.  Milites has launched a full-scale attack on Rubrum. Our magic has been blocked by a Crystal Jammer brought by a L’cie; to which even the Eidolons have fallen to.”

“Our MAGIC has been blocked!? A L’cie is fighting!?” The boy  shouted in utter surprise.  “I thought that was impossible! Magic is a gift given to those of Rubrum by the crystal and L’cie aren’t allowed to participate in combat! How are we even fighting back right now!?”  
  
The Chancellor went quiet for a few moments, making a long glance towards the window once more. Then he finally spoke. “We cannot. We are merely only able to hold out, Rae.”

The young man, dubbed as Rae,  froze to the spot. His e yes became filled with shock and terror. He ran straight to the window and looked down at the scene before him. Legionnaires were Falling rapidly to the guns and Magitek Armors of Milites. The streets were practically painted with crimson. Even Bahamut \- what Rae believed to the mightiest of all the Eidolons-  Lay injured in a pool of his own blood. They had no chance. It was a massacre. That was the only word that could describe it. “ What, in the Crystal’s name, is so important that the blood of our people must split like this…?” He questioned in an almost whisper.

A question that was answered in a burst of flames.

A burst of flames from which emerged an odd sight. An Eidolon, Odin, and twelve teenagers. Each carrying a different weapon. Each looking quite different from the other. Yet, they all had one distinguishing detail. The uniform of the Cadets of Akademia, and Red Capes. No, _Crimson Capes._ And they could use MAGIC! Magic when no one else could! Was it possible?  
  
“Are- are they?”

* * *

“ When nine and nine meet nine, the depths of reason shall stir. When the seal of creation is broken, a voice like thunder shall sound, and thou shalt know-” The blonde haired boy who  _ seemed _ to be the leader of them recited,  drawing a  card. “We have arrived!”

  
Another spoke. Palm heavy with sword in hand and blazing eyes behind glass. Her voice carried out into the fire

“Class Zero, commencing maneuvers!” 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken right from the first few cutscenes of the game! Don't mind me...

The streets of Arkham ran red with both the flames that had begun to consume the once proudly standing city and the blood of those who fought to defend it. The sounds of gunshots had died down to a point where they could be heard in much smaller frequency, and the occasional roar of the Militesi Dreadnought Airships could still be heard overhead. Most of Rubrums brave warriors had fallen without their magic at this point, and Milites was sure to win. And yet, they still fought. While it was simple small skirmishes and battles for survival at this point. Leaving many of Rubrum’s soldiers to stagger onward. 

 

Like the one here. Barely on his feet, walking to find his allies. A friend who requested his help who was nowhere to be seen at the moment. It was silent on the street he stumbled through. The only sound there was the crackling of the fires, and his footsteps on the ground. A Dreadnought flying overhead broke the silence, and the man could only hope it wouldn’t land near. Though there wasn’t time to worry too much about that. He had a place to get to, and soon.

 

“Still... Have a ways... To go.” He murmured stumbling onward. 

  
  
Turning a corner, the man came to where three other soldiers were sitting. Two were still breathing though the other did not appear so. Without magic, there was no way to help the wounded. Though, he was sure the other two had tried desperately to save the fallen one, considering that there was someone kneeling next to him mourning his loss. That one stood up as the new arrival fell to his knees.

  
  
“Is everyone… Alright?” He asked, though he didn’t even wait for an answer before asking his next question. “Have you seen a guy… A guy with… A red cape?”

  
  
“No, I haven’t.” Replied the female soldier sadly. Then she looked to the one who was standing “You?”

 

“N-” He started to reply, but they were interrupted by the explosion of a bomb shell, which caused them all to be knocked away from one another. 

  
  
“Visual!” Came the cry of a Militesi Soldier who charged in amidst the bomb blast. The man’s allies were defenseless as one had caught on fire and the other lay there unable to move. Unable to avoid or defend against the bayonet of the gun. The man scrambled away as the soldiers left the other one to burn, stammering and reaching for his sword. His own legs had been injured in the blast far more than before, and now there was no way he was rise to his feet. The gunshot from one of the soldiers to his leg guaranteed that even more. He had barely made it to the blade he was scrambling for when the soldiers aimed their guns directly at him. The man knew it was over, yet still he tried. Tried his best to live his last few seconds to the fullest. Maybe take down at least or, or weaken one if not that. 

 

Yet soon his saving grace came. Came in the form of a loud shrieking “Kweh!” 

  
  
“What was that?” One of the Militesi soldiers questioned, and in that instant. A large, yellow, armored bird charged in. A Chocobo. A creature well-known for transport an an ally on the battlefield in Rubrum. This one’s swift managed to kill one of the Militesi giving the man just enough time to grab his blade and stab the other. Just barely saving his life. He fell over shortly afterwards. Though, whether that was from the pain of his own wounds or the shock of the fight no one could know. The Chocobo seemed greatly concerned for her friend however. As she leaned over him and a series of worried “kwehs” left her beak. 

 

“Chichri…” The man said weakly as he gently patted her on the head. It was then he noticed that the bird was bleeding and injured, just the same as him. She must have gone through Hell and back to find him. But they both still had a long way to go. He could only hope they could both hold out as he managed to rise to his feet unsteadily, sobbing for the loss of his allies and the fear of what was to come. The bird became his support as he buried his face in her feathers, while he tried to a hold of himself. At least enough to continue on and hopefully see this though to the end. 

 

“Okay, stay with me…” He murmured to the Chocobo, as he got on her back. “Ace… I’m coming.” 

 

* * *

 

The two rode for quite some distance, covering much of the city. Though both were losing stamina fast. Their wounds taking a great toll. The man more so than the Chocobo. It wasn’t long before he fell off the bird’s back, tumbling and rolling until he came to a stop. Though the Chocobo came back quickly. Standing at this side even though there was nothing that could be done.   
  
“I have to… Find… Ace…” The man weakly said. His mind remaining on that one thing before all went dark…

 

* * *

 

A single gunshot rang out followed by the long drawn out shriek of the Chocobo. In that moment, the man’s eyes flew open in shock. “Chichiri!” He cried out, though the bird could only respond with pained cries. He stumbled over, unable to stand by now and merely crawling over to his loyal friend. Militesi soldiers advancing ever so slowly behind him. He paid them no mind however, Struggling repeatedly to from the green glow of a cure spell in his hands. Knowing that there was no hope, yet still wishing desperately for it to work. 

  
  
“Damn!” He cursed, and Chichiri merely let out a chuff as if to say, “I’m sorry,” even nuzzling him with her beak to affirm the feeling. And in that moment, the Militesi behind him aimed their guns ready to fire at any moment. The man knew he could no longer escape. That there was only one last hope of survival that would likely not come. Though, he could only hope for a miracle once more. 

  
  
“Ace…” He wispered once, then the words grew to a shout as the soldiers were about to shoot. “AAAAAACE!” 

  
  
But there was no gunshots. No bullets flying into him. Just the sound of flames cracking, and soldiers screaming in agony. A large fire spell (likely Fira), cast by a young man, with blonde hair, donning a crimson cape. His green eyes glowed with determination as he called out to the other. “I’m here! I’m right here!” 

 

This was the “Ace” that the man had been searching so desperately for. Though he did not have much strength left. He fell against the bird behind him. Both of them were now soaked with blood from their wounds, and neither would rise. He lifted a hand, only for it to fall and be caught by Ace. “Izana…” The young man said sadly, then he tried to cast a Cure Spell. Unlike Izana’s earlier attempt on Chichiri, the spell was cast, though it appeared to do absolutely nothing. Nothing to help at all. 

  
  
“It’s… Too late,” A girl with long black hair, glasses, and the same cape as Ace solemnly stated as she walked over. 

 

“I know that.” Ace replied in the same sad tone. He got up to go after his ally in order to fight off the rest of the soldiers. Another one of his friends walked up as well to defend them from the coming attacks summon a spear to go along with the girl’s sword, and Ace’s set of cards. 

 

Izana, however was left to his last moments, murmuring as Ace walked away, petting Chichiri to calm himself. “I- I knew I could… Count on… You.” He paused a moment before continuing. “Chichiri… Let’s rest… A while…” Then oddly, Izana started laughing a little. “I always… Thought that… Your name… Was weird. I’m telling you… Machina must’ve… Pulled that one out of a hat.”

 

“What do you think, girl?” Izana continued. “Is this the end?” A long pause once more before speaking again. “Machina, stay strong. Rem, I- I would have liked to see you… Again. Chichiri… I’m glad… That you’re here… With me.”

 

And then in a few moments, it finally hit him. Izana realized they wern’t going to make it home. This really was the end for them. Those would be his last words. Never to be remembered by anyone. Lost to the will of the Crystal. Everyone’s memories of him gone. Gone forever. And that was when the fear struck. 

 

“No! I don’t- I don’t want to die!” he sobbed. Crying from the pain. Crying from the fear. Crying from all that had happened. Chichiri joined him with a mournful cry of her own. Both crying out until all their strength left. Until it was all over. 

 

And while they both still remained in the memories of all for a few brief moments, the girl looked sadly at Ace. The three had recently returned from the last fight in this area. The young man had threatening to fall from his eyes. “Go say goodbye, Ace,” She said carefully. “It’s alright.”   
  
Ace slowly walked over to his fallen friend, kneeling down and gently petting Chichri first. The, he reached for Izana’s hand, holding it both of his for a few brief moments, before placing it over the man’s heart. Both he and his loyal friend looked so at peace, and yet… It was impossible to feel anything but sadness in this moment. As Ace stood, he finally let the tears in eyes fall. Managing to sing out a few words amidst his quiet sobs.

  
_“Walk on wandering souls for your respite we pray,_ _  
__Let our humble song clear your hearts of dismay._ _  
__Rekindle the flame in souls and set you free,_ _  
___So walk on and become the light that guides the way…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the first few chapters are going to be a written adaptation of the beginning of the game, and THEN it will spiral (get it spiral? ...This is why I shouldn't write notes at 12:40 am...) into a lot of deviation from what happened mainly. It will still follow it yeah, but I gotta adapt it to fit Rae and the other two OCs I've got in there. 
> 
> Actually, the other two might get separate stories in the future so I can develop them more. We'll see. 
> 
> But yeah. That's why this takes so long because these first three will be cutscene and gameplay-watching while I throw in creative liberties here and there.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will focus mainly around my OC, Rae (Who is the grandson of Chancellor Chival VI), but will also jump to the rest of Class Zero as well. 
> 
> If anything comes up as a incoherent mess though, let me know. Particularly with the L'cie. From what I know, a LOT of their lore (As well as that of the deities) is explained in FFXIII, but since I haven't played that one yet, and don't want spoilers, a lot of my L'cie stuff will come from what little I know from the game and wiki crossed with some headcanon. 
> 
> I'm oddly fascinated by them too tbh, so if I ever get too L'cie biased, freaking call me on it! I don't care at all! :)  
> ...And Aria-biased too. I love that girl far too much!


End file.
